


Kindred Rangers

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alyssa and Maya meet.RP Fic.





	Kindred Rangers

Maya, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, had sensed an animal or animal zord was in trouble and she made moved through the forest until she had found a White Tiger Zord laying damaged in a clearing.

"Oh...you poor thing!"

She said and hurried over to it and began trying to see if she could help it. Alyssa, who had been ejected roughly from the Tiger when it fell, had woken to the silence of the air, stumbling to her feet and hurrying to stop her Zord being hurt. When she emerged from the woods she had come to see Maya tending to her Zord, although it was unclear if she was hurting or helping. 

"HEY... LEAVE HER...."

Recognition flashed through her and she stumbled to a halt. 

"Maya?" 

Maya looked up in shock and then smiled as she saw who it was.

"Hey Alyssa. What happened?"

"Surprise attack by.... some new dinosaur zord...."

Alyssa sighed. 

"I had no warning..."

Maya sighed.

"Well the good news is it’s not that badly hurt...a few days rest and it will be good as new. What about you?"

"I'm... okay."

The Zord growled and she sighed. 

"Mostly... I'm fairly sure I can't stand on this ankle for long..."

"Want me to take a look?"

"Sure."

Alyssa smiled, settling on a rock. Maya moved over and began gently checking over Alyssa's ankle. Alyssa winced a couple of times.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Maya smiled and began gently massaging the ankle. Alyssa murred softly. 

"You enjoying this?"

Maya asked with a slight laugh. 

"You have quite a... skill."

"Why thank you..."

Maya said with a smile. Alyssa blushed a little. 

"It's already feeling less... mangled."

Maya smiled and subtly moved her hands a little higher up Alyssa's leg. Alyssa murred softly. Maya smiled and moved a little higher again. Alyssa continued to murr lightly. Maya moved her hands higher up Alyssa's leg yet again. Alyssa, who continued to murr, although it now sounded almost like purring, adjusted how she sat, her legs falling a little open, inviting Maya to continue. Maya smiled.

"You sure??"

"Yes... I'm sure."

Maya smiled and moved her hands up and under Alyssa's skirt. Alyssa smiled softly. Maya smiled and began teasingly moving her hands upwards towards her upper thighs before slowly withdrawing them and then moving them forward getting a little closer each time. Alyssa murred softly. 

"You liking this?"

"Yes... I am... a lot."

"Higher...perhaps?"

"Yes please."

Maya smiled and moved her hands up a little higher up on to Alyssa's outer upper thighs. Alyssa murred happily.

"Perhaps...you should send your Zord away...so we can be...alone."

Alyssa smiled, silently signalling for the Tiger to leave, which it soon did. Maya waited till the Tiger Zord was gone. Then she locked eyes with Alyssa smiled sweetly at her and ran her hands up as far as they could go up her legs and began gently rubbing her clit. Alyssa had smiled sweetly in response to Maya, although as Maya began to rub at her clit she soon began to moan, her moans soft, sweet but clear to anyone nearby. Maya smiled and kept her eyes locked on Alyssa's as her hands keep moving over her pussy. Alyssa also kept eye-contact, soon crying out and coming apart.


End file.
